


What do you like about me?

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig asks Tweek if he will go out with him. Heart beating fast and face heating up, what's the blonde's reply?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you like about me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 2 in the morning. I had a good idea and decided to write it before I forget about it. This is just a cute Creek fanfic that I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote it. I had to refrain myself from screaming cause my parents were asleep lol. As always enjoy~

"Gah! What did you say?"

"I said will you go out with me?"

Tweek, the not so popular twitchy boy, had just been confessed by the cute and handsome guy, Craig Tucker.

He stood there in awe, letting the windy breeze blow his messy blonde hair. For Tweek this was the first time being confessed to and coming from Craig, it felt like a dream of some sort.

The two just stand there, in utter silence as the dark haired boy glare at Tweek, waiting for an answer. Scared, the blond looks down and out came the words that he first thought of.

"What -geh- exactly is the reason why you want to g-go out with me?" Tweek asks, hoping he didn't mean to sound rude or anything.

A sigh escapes Craig's mouth. "Isn't it obvious." One step at a time, he walks closer to Tweek. Knowing what he might do to him the shaky boy backs away, only to have hit his back against the wall. He tries to run away but got pulled back to the wall by Craig, making Tweek yelp. He shrieks when Craig slammed his hand on the wall, leaning his face a bit closer to his. "I like you."

Tweek's face flush bright pink "L-l-like? Who me??" He asks, pointing his slender finger at himself.

"Of course you. There's no one else here but us." Craig simply said, voice not changing at the latest.

Tweek looks down again, unable to say anything. Even if he opens his shaky mouth, no words came out. In this situation, he's clueless on what to say or do. If he ever try to say something it'll be something idiotic and Tweek might regret saying it.

Craig notice there was something weird going on with Tweek at that moment. "You want me to prove it to you?" He asks. Lifting Tweek's chin up, his lips were stolen by Craig. The blonde's eyes open wide, and tries to push the teen away but the feeling of his soft lips were overwhelming that his thoughts disappeared like thin air and his whole body was in a frozen state.

Craig slowly pulls away and looks at the boy, a small smile perking up his lips. Tweek's face was super red - up to his ears - and brought his fingers to his lips, gently brushing them as he remember what just happened.

"Tweek." He calls out to him. "I like you." The second time, Tweek's heart began to beat uncontrollably.

Craig likes Tweek?

They never talk. Only once in a while they would interact but that's only the simplest things like picking up an eraser Tweek had dropped due to his shakiness and clumsiness or questioning what they learned in class. Occasionally they were assigned to be in groups, Craig always picking him to be in his group along with Token and Clyde, but he felt singled out. Not to mention Craig is popular, both male and female, which made the blonde just a not so popular person.

Tweek began to wonder how or even why Craig fell for a coffee addict like himself. It was hard enough that the blonde has anxiety and pressure problems, adding the fact him growing feelings for him will cause him to be super nervous, on to the point of having a breakdown.

In all there was one particular question that's been on his mind ever since this happened. _Wh-what does he like about me..?_ For sure it's not just the kindness he gives and shows to everyone nor being a bit helpful when it comes to studies and stuff.

"Tweek?" Craig calls out to him, tone changing a bit to a questioned one.

Thinking this was a perfect chance, Tweek looks at the tall boy and asks him. "Wh-what do you like about me?"

"Huh?" Craig stays in the same position, all dumbfounded.

Tweek tries to calm down, breathing in and out slowly exactly what his parents tell him just in case something, not this, were to happen. He tries once more "What… what exactly do you like about me?" Green eyes locked with his dark blue ones Tweek continued "I-I'm just a plain guy who's -ngh- boring to even talk with. I have p-problems, both -gah- m-mentally and emotionally a-and I can't deal with them unless I sc-scream or have a breakdown. B-because of that I cause people migraines and they always say I'm annoying -ngh- as f-fuck. I bet you think I'm-" The twitchy blonde stops for Craig's hand was in front of him, signaling him to stop and not talk anymore.

He sighs once more "Listen Tweek. I never considered you annoying or plain or anything like that."

"Th-then what is it? What do you like about me?" Tweek asks the third time as Craig lower his hand.

"I just." Tint of pink rose on Craig's cheeks. "I just find you cute okay? And pretty funny."

"Gah!! C-cute?! Funny?!" Tweek doesn't understand Craig's words. They were like a foreign language to him.

"No matter how fucken odd this sounds but I've been secretly watching you. The way you twitch and shake, made me want to hold you in my arms. The way you laugh and the way you smile, made me want you all to myself." He looks down then back up and continued "I-i don't know. This is my first time liking someone so I was not ready for it especially the question you keep on repeating."

Tweek lost it when Craig mention about hugging him and other embarassing things. His mind was completely blank but there was something else that bothered him about what he said. "This is your first time l-liking someone?" Tweek repeats. "I thought it wasn't and that you gone out with tons of people."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're popular and everyone likes you." He replies. Tweek find it a bit odd to use that as an answer but in this case it's best to use it.

"Oh that." Craig scratch the back of his head "Those are just rumors that Clyde made up and Token spreading them around. They said something about not wanting to ruin my "reputation" so yeah. Lots of shit went on but everything settled down. Hopefully." He said the last part with a weak laugh.

"I-i see." Tweek said. _So does that mean… I'm the first person-,_ Tweek's face grew red and shook his head which made Craig a bit confused.

"Just so you know I never dated anyone also. They keep on telling me to date but I refuse since no one seems to be my interest except." Craig moves a bit closer to Tweek. "You Tweek."

Tweek's back was more push into the wall as Craig's face moved closer.

"I like you. Like really, a lot."

"Wow d-dude." Tweek chuckles softly and his face continue to be red.

"Now onto you."

"M-me?"

"You never answered my question. Will you go out with me?" He asks for the final time.

"U-um.." Tweek stops in order to think of what to say. His mind went to normal as he organizes it, Craig waiting patiently when the blonde suddenly recalled a time in the past where his heart rate sped up when Craig was near. He consulted the problem with his parents and they told him it's because of his problems so there was nothing to worry about. He ignored it and went on with his life but now that Craig brought this up, Tweek might have developed a crush on him without him realizing nor noticing it. "C-craig I might have had a crush on you…" Tweek said, voice soft.

"Really?" Tone sounding a bit surprised.

"Y-yeah but lots of th-things happened and I forgot about it but you brought it up now and gah I don't know! T-too much pressure!" Tweek replies fast, twitching and raises both his forearm up to cover his embarassed face.

Craig chuckles at the smaller teen's response, that seemed unnoticeable. He lowered them down and began to twiddle with his thumbs, Tweek feeling this had to be the day where he's most pressured. He doesn't understand why, since again this never happened to him. All these years he's been considered odd, never was there someone to call him something extravagant as cute or funny. It's a first really.

"So Tweek?" Craig's deep and husky voice brought Tweek back go reality as he bring his face a tad closer, noses brushing.

Knowing the fact he began to develop these strange feelings there's a chance it'll bother him if he doesn't do something and he might actually fallen for him, again. Tweek had thought it over the past few minutes and had come to a conclusion.

"Y-yes." The blonde says. "Because I -ngh- like you also I guess…"

Immediately after the reply Craig pecks his cheek and hugs Tweek around the neck. He had a smile on his face, that was indeed noticeable, and is rare since he hardly smiles. If he ever does its usually to himself but it means Craig's really happy.

Tweek stay twitching in his hold until he slowly wrap his arms around his waist, making the dark haired boy astonished. Tweek looks up at Craig and smiles, hugging him tight.

Craig rested his head on the smaller boy "I'm really happy you know that?"

"Y-yes I know." Tweek reply, a slight amusement behind his voice.

Craig pulls away a bit, and brings his face near, kissing the twitchy blonde. Tweek smiles as they kiss.

It was undeniably worth it to say what someone thinks about another.


End file.
